


I Wanna Be....

by musicandmysteries



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual and safe I swear, Drunk Sex, JJ is a total sap, M/M, Slowburn? (The fun stuff is toward the end), Yuri makes him work for it, make out sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicandmysteries/pseuds/musicandmysteries
Summary: JJ thinks he can win Yuri over with gifts and expensive dinners....Yuri teaches him otherwise, and gets a little more than he bargained for.





	I Wanna Be....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @ashiiblack for being so encouraging and answering my questions! You're truly the best!
> 
> Inspired by Naked by DNCE (Give it a listen, you won't regret)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always nice ;)

Otabek spotted the wrapping strewn on the counter and the small box as soon as he walked into Yuri’s apartment. He flashed Yuri a questioning look when Yuri noticed him looking at the mess.

 

“It’s from JJ,” Yuri answered the silent question with an eyeroll. “He thinks he can win me over by giving me things….it’s a watch. I don’t even wear watches!”

 

“Have you told him that he isn’t going to get anywhere with gifts? Or that you’re totally smitten with him too?” Otabek asked, daring Yuri to deny the truth.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want stuff and attention…who wouldn’t?” Yuri confessed. “I just wish he knew that he doesn’t have to try so hard.”

 

“Tell him, then, Yura. It’s clear that you two should at least give it a shot.”

 

“You’re right. Thanks, Beka,” Yuri agreed, letting out a sigh. Right on cue, Yuri’s phone dinged, alerting him that he had a new message. He didn’t even have to look to know who it was from. JJ was so predictable; a gift always meant a text would come later that day, and the text usually meant that JJ wanted to take him to dinner. Yuri read the text anyway.

 

_Chaton, I’m going to be in town this weekend. Want to grab dinner? My treat._

Usually, Yuri politely declined and gave some excuse. For the most part, he didn’t even have to make up an excuse, because there really was something Yuri had to do or be at. This weekend, however, Yuri was free. With no excuses and the added pressure from Otabek, there was only one option.

 

_Sure. When and where?_

Yuri sent the text before he could change his mind. Why was this so hard? The thought of dinner with JJ made him feel all weird inside, and it was impossible to discern whether it was a good weird or a bad weird.

 

_Tomorrow night…I’ll pick you up at 6?_

Yuri hated surprises, but he knew he was going to have to let this one slide. He felt Otabek staring and smirking. Otabek knew what was going on, probably from the red shade Yuri’s cheeks had become. Yuri knew he’d get crap from Otabek if he didn’t confirm the date….if it could be called that.

 

_See you tomorrow at 6_

“So, do you have a date?” Otabek asked, pressing for details.

 

“Shut up…but yes, he’s picking me up tomorrow night at 6.” Yuri rolled his eyes and felt his cheeks go even warmer.

 

“Good. You can do this,” Otabek assured, standing up from the couch. “I should get going, but you better tell me how it goes, ok?”

 

“Of course. You know I will,” Yuri assured, opening his arms for a hug as he stood up and stepped toward Otabek. Moments later, the apartment was too quiet for Yuri’s comfort. He turned on some music, but it didn’t take long for him to decide he didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts. His head was too full of JJ at the moment, and he wasn’t ready for that yet, so Yuri settled on watching some TV. Clearly it worked, because it didn’t take long before he had fallen asleep on the couch. After Yuri drifted off, Potya joined him and feel asleep nestled into his side, purring away contentedly.

 

The next day went by way too fast for Yuri’s sanity. Before he knew it, the clock read 5:49 pm..only 10 minutes before JJ was supposed to get him. When JJ arrived, he was surprised to see Yuri dressed casually, compared to his own button-down shirt and slacks. Yuri noticed this right away too, and excused himself to change again after letting JJ in. Yuri felt stupid, honestly. He should have known that JJ meant a fancy dinner. This was so far from what he wanted, but he was going to give the suck-up this one evening.

 

JJ had no idea what had just happened. He had always figured that Yuri was the type to go for the bigger, fancier things in life. At the very least, Yuri certainly loved attention, considering how often he tried to draw it to himself. Instead, JJ was left sitting awkwardly on Yuri’s couch, feeling clueless. _Maybe Yuri was just running late and hadn’t been able to change before I showed up?_

Yuri eventually emerged from his bedroom, looking significantly more in line with the way JJ was dressed. The two shared a shy smile and left for dinner. JJ was a total gentleman, opening doors for Yuri and the like. Yuri adored the special treatment, but it was eating away at him. Everything felt fake and forced. He wasn’t surprised at all when they arrived at the restaurant JJ had picked out; it looked pretentious and expensive. Yuri hardly noticed when JJ pulled out his chair and let him sit down because the restaurant was stuffy, which made it hard to breathe. Yuri didn’t feel very nervous, so he figured that his difficulty breathing had to be the air in the restaurant. Whatever the case, this was going to be a long dinner.  

 

Yuri alternated between sipping his water, answering JJ’s stiff, dull questions, and circling the rim of his glass with a finger, completely bored. JJ observed Yuri, racking his brains for what to do. Yuri’s boredom was so painfully obvious, and JJ wanted to make it right. Maybe being honest would get honesty in return?

 

“You’re bored, aren’t you?” JJ asked.

 

“It’s not you, I promise. This just isn’t _me,_ ” Yuri explained.

 

“Yeah, I think I understand,” JJ answered. “How about this: we finish dinner, I take you home, and I get another shot? We could try something different tomorrow?”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Yuri agreed. They made it through the delicious dinner. Yuri didn’t dare ask how much it was, but he was sure that the steak and shrimp he had was more expensive than it should have been, no matter how amazing it tasted. Eventually, they were standing outside Yuri’s apartment, saying goodbye.

 

“Goodnight, JJ.”

 

“Goodnight, Yuri,” JJ replied, leaning in for a kiss. He was met with Yuri’s pointer finger instead of Yuri’s lips.

 

“We’ll just see how you do tomorrow,” Yuri said.

 

“Fine, tomorrow then,” JJ sighed before turning around and leaving. Yuri was so tired that he immediately climbed into bed. He slept soundly until he was woken up by sturdy knocking on his front door. He had no idea who the hell it was, but they were going to get a rude awakening, because _nobody_ wakes up Yuri Plisetsky this early in the morning. He groaned, rolled out of bed, and shuffled to the front door.

 

“What do you want?” Yuri spat before realizing it was JJ. He was dressed in work out clothes, from what Yuri could tell, and he was way to chipper for someone awake at this hour.

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go jog with me,” JJ smiled, not noticing or not caring that Yuri was still half asleep.

 

“No, JJ, goodbye,” Yuri replied dryly before closing the door. About an hour later, he got a text from JJ.

_I’m sorry….that was dumb. Can I please have just one more shot tonight?_

Yuri considered his options. The poor guy really was trying, and that was endearing and cute. Endearing and cute counted for a lot, Yuri figured. Probably too much.

 

_Three strikes and you’re out? Seems fair. What’s your plan?_

_Thank you! How about a movie? I’ll pick you up at 5:30_

Now JJ was talking. Going to a movie was much closer to what Yuri imagined as a date. Maybe JJ could redeem himself after all…

 

5:30 came quickly enough, and Yuri was glad to see JJ was dressed casually. Maybe they were finally on the same wavelength. Even better, they walked to the theatre rather than riding in some fancy car. It was perfect outside, and the sun was at just the right angle to create breathtaking lighting. Yuri admired the sunshine streaming across a nearby pond and the yellow and red leaves that had just begun to show up as the weather turned cooler. As they walked, JJ gently slipped his hand into Yuri’s. Yuri felt himself blush, and he couldn’t help but smile. JJ’s hand felt strong and protective, and Yuri’s mind wandered to the realization that their hands fit really nicely together.

 

They made it to the theatre with plenty of time to spare. Yuri didn’t even know what movie they were going to see, but he figured it wouldn’t matter much. He would probably be too distracted by hand holding….and maybe even some kissing. Even if the kissing didn’t happen, the popcorn smelled divine, and Yuri would happily stuff his face with it until he felt sick.

 

JJ was a gentleman, as usual. He graciously offered to buy Yuri’s ticket and snacks. Yuri didn’t want to argue, so he accepted it, but silently promised he’d figure out a way to pay JJ back. As their eyes adjusted to the dark, they looked to see what seats were available. JJ pointed out some empty seat all the way in the back and toward the middle of the theatre. Yuri usually liked to sit toward the back anyway, but he was particularly excited about it this time, because some making out could definitely happen back there. They got settled and put their drinks and popcorn into place as the commercials ran. Yuri was hardly paying attention to what was going on, because he was too focused on his speeding heart rate and the attractive guy sitting next to him. A few deep breaths helped, but his progress went out the door when JJ reached over and grabbed his hand again.

 

Finally, the movie began. It was some kind of superhero movie, Yuri picked up. They weren’t his favorite kind of movies, but the action was pretty cool. After just a couple minutes, Yuri was successfully distracted by the movie. The plot was a little confusing, but maybe JJ could explain it afterwards. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuri saw JJ feign a yawn and felt JJ’s arm wrap around his shoulder. Yuri shifted closer to JJ, but not before whispering in JJ’s ear.

 

“Oldest move in the book, you sap,” he teased. JJ just smiled, shook his head, and tugged Yuri closer. Not 30 seconds later, JJ took Yuri’s chin and planted a kiss on his lips. Yuri could tell JJ would pull away after just one kiss, so he grabbed JJ’s face to keep it there. _Huh, clearly that fake yawn shit works,_ Yuri thought to himself, smiling against JJ’s lips. _He tastes like popcorn_. They noticed the glances shot their way, but they continued until they had to catch their breath. All blushes and swollen lips, the two returned their attention to the movie, not caring that they missed a good portion of the action and plot. This time, Yuri reached for JJ’s hand. It was comforting, Yuri realized, and he was having more fun than he had in a while.

 

Triumphant music played as the last scene ended and the credits started rolling. JJ and Yuri shared a smile, unlocked hands, and stood up to leave the theatre. When they stepped outside, it was dark and significantly cooler than when they first arrived. Yuri was wishing he had brought a jacket and, unfortunately, JJ hadn’t worn one either, but he didn’t seem phased by the cold. On their walk, they passed a diner that looked warm and inviting. Yuri eyed it, but wasn’t going to ask to go in.

 

“Want some desert?” JJ asked, as if he was reading Yuri’s mind. Yuri just nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to gain even just a little more warmth. They were seated as soon as they came in. They were given menus, but they hardly had to look at them to know what they wanted.

 

“What’ll it be, boys?” the waitress asked.

 

“I’ll have a hot chocolate,” Yuri requested.

 

“I’ll have two scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream,” JJ followed suit, handing the menus back to the waitress.

 

“Ice cream?” Yuri questioned after the waitress walked away.

 

“Yeah….why not?” JJ shrugged.

 

“It’s just that I’m over here freezing, and you’re not cold at all,” Yuri chuckled.

 

“Oh, well….I’m sorry you’re cold. Hopefully the hot chocolate warms you up,” JJ offered sincerely. Three long seconds later, JJ realized he had given himself an opening. Since it technically wasn’t too late to add a flirty comment, he added, “If not, I have another idea,” with a wink. Yuri face-palmed and shook his head in response, even though he was smiling too.  

 

“You are such a dork,” Yuri chuckled. JJ just shrugged a shrug that said ‘eh, what can you do?’ and smiled at Yuri. It only took a few minutes for them to get their treats and a few more to finish them. With satisfied stomachs, the two left the diner and headed for Yuri’s apartment, arms linked. Too quickly, they were standing outside Yuri’s apartment.

 

“You can come in for a few minutes…if you want,” Yuri suggested. JJ’s face lit up, and he followed Yuri inside. At first, it was just them sitting in awkward silence on the couch. Yuri had invited JJ in, but he hadn’t thought beyond that. He finally broke the ice by grabbing JJ’s face and kissing him fervidly on the lips. JJ grabbed Yuri’s waist to pull him closer as they continued kissing. They both propped themselves up on their knees, despite the difficulty balancing on the couch, and Yuri’s hands left JJ’s face to find his waist. They slipped under the back side of JJ’s shirt and ran up and down JJ’s lower back and sides. JJ took a breath and began peppering Yuri’s jaw and neck with kisses. His hands slipped down and ended on Yuri’s ass, which JJ gave a gentle squeeze. Yuri let out a soft moan in response, right in JJ’s ear. JJ inched forward, and Yuri ended up on his back with JJ straddling him. The depth of what might be happening hit Yuri like a brick wall as he looked up at JJ, who was breathing heavily and grinning down at him.

 

“Not tonight, JJ….I’m sorry,” Yuri apologized, sitting up and trying to calm down.

 

“Don’t apologize,” JJ replied, placing an assuring hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “I never want to go there if you don’t want to.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you, I swear. In fact, let me take you out tomorrow night,” Yuri offered.

 

“Sure!” JJ agreed enthusiastically. “Where?”

 

“It’s a surprise,” Yuri smirked.

 

“Alright, fair enough. I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” JJ replied.

 

“Thank you, JJ,” Yuri said, giving JJ a hug before he left. “Tomorrow night….8.”

 

JJ was walking on clouds the whole way back to his hotel. He figured he had finally gotten it right. It didn’t even bother him that Yuri had backed out at the last minute, because the thought that they _could_ have gone there was enough. He reached up and felt his swollen lips; they tasted of Yuri, which was surreal. He had actually just been kissing Yuri Plisetsky, the object of his affection since….well, since forever. JJ smiled and licked his lips as he continued walking, savoring the taste of the popcorn and hot chocolate. He never wanted to forget this feeling. Ever.

 

The next evening couldn’t come soon enough. JJ had no idea where they were going, but Yuri was dressed cool and casually, so JJ figured he had the right idea when he dressed himself. They both looked ready to tear up the town, and JJ figured that’s what they were going to do, based on the mischievous glimmer in Yuri’s eyes. Yuri confidently grabbed JJ’s hand, and they hit the street. They ended up at what looked like an upbeat club, and the music could be heard out into the street. It wasn’t necessarily the cleanest place JJ had ever been, but the musk and thick air made the experience that much more exciting. JJ felt the bass pounding though him, regulating his heartbeat and connecting him to the music. It was dark except flashing lights, flickering white, purple, green, and changing with the beat. They pushed through the crowd of people standing around and drinking.

 

When they finally made it to the dance floor, the music was so loud that it was the only thing that could be heard. That didn’t matter, though, because Yuri was being crystal clear. He eagerly dragged JJ onto the dance floor, and immediately turned around and pulled JJ close behind him. They started rocking back and forth to the beat, and JJ couldn’t help but notice the lack of space between them, and how Yuri’s ass was _right. There._ JJ was already embarrassingly hard, and he wondered nervously if Yuri could tell. Yuri could tell, and he thought it was hot. He was wondering if he could get JJ off just by rocking back and forth like they were. He was also thinking about how fun that experiment would be, chuckling to himself. It didn’t take long before JJ relaxed and fell into the rhythm. _I can do this,_ he assured himself, trying not to think too much about the beautiful boy rocking against him.

 

They danced for hours. When they needed a break, they went up to the bar and knocked back a drink. Once they had caught their breath, they went back to the dance floor, giggling and almost tripping the whole way. They repeated this cycle the whole night. JJ couldn’t tell if he was more drunk off the drinks or Yuri, but it didn’t really matter. This was truly happening, and JJ kept thinking it had to be a dream. He was afraid he’d wake up any second, alone in his own bed, but he didn’t. It was amazing, if not miraculous. He could get used to Yuri’s idea of fun, and he might feel like total crap in the morning, but it would be so worth it.

 

In the early hours of the morning, JJ and Yuri stumbled their way back to Yuri’s apartment. They were probably being too loud for an apartment complex full of people who were sleeping, but they were way too drunk to care. They stomped down the hall, tripping over themselves, bumping into things, and laughing the whole way. They stopped at Yuri’s door, and shared a warm, heavy kiss. Yuri’s tongue danced against JJ’s lips, asking for entrance. JJ obliged, and a shiver went down his spine as they kept kissing and Yuri’s tongue greeted his own. Impatiently, Yuri pulled away, turned around, opened the door, and dragged JJ in. Once they were inside, Yuri backed JJ against the door and continued kissing him.

 

After Yuri had enough of making out with JJ at the door, he grabbed two fistfuls of JJ’s shirt, and walked backwards toward the bedroom as they continued kissing. Once they made it to the bedroom door, Yuri reached behind him and fumbled with the door handle. He eventually got it to turn, and opened the door with a kick. He didn’t even care when the door handle hit the wall with a loud smack. His head was spinning, and the only thing he could focus on was how amazing it was to be kissing JJ and how great it was going to be to have sex with him. He had no reservations about it this time, and it wasn’t just the drinks talking.

 

“I want you, Yura,” JJ whispered between sloppy kisses. JJ had clearly picked up on Otabek’s special nickname for Yuri, and normally it would bother him, but it was actually pretty hot coming from JJ.

 

“Mmmm…you can have me,” Yuri purred as they continued across the room. Before they reached Yuri’s bed, they stopped and allowed themselves to get caught up in more kissing. Yuri tugged at the hem of JJ’s shirt and helped get it over JJ’s head, tossing it some random direction across the room. JJ helped Yuri with his own shirt and let it drop to the floor behind Yuri. With a smirk, Yuri reached forward and made quick work of JJ’s zipper, pulling his pants down just a little and letting JJ handle the rest as he focused on peeling off his own black skinny jeans.

 

Yuri glanced over at JJ and had to do a double take. He knew JJ was attractive, but damn….seeing him like this was on a whole new level. Sweat beaded his forehead already, and drips traced their way down his jaw. JJ’s briefs clung to him tightly, revealing a sizeable bulge. Yuri’s mouth went dry at the thought. JJ felt Yuri staring, and smiled at him, which only made Yuri blush. Before he could change his mind, Yuri crawled onto the bed. JJ joined him, and they resumed their kissing.

 

“Stay. Right. There,” Yuri instructed, trying not to slur his words as he rolled off the bed and plodded over to the bathroom. JJ smiled to himself and laid back until Yuri returned. His eyes widened when Yuri came back with a handful of condoms and a small tube of lube moments later.

 

“You’re absolutely sure?” JJ asked seriously.

 

“Long as you’re sure,” Yuri assured with a shrug as he began to crawl up the bed to be over JJ. Yuri leaned down and planted a deep, warm kiss on JJ’s lips. JJ smiled against Yuri’s lips and reached up, grabbing the hem of Yuri’s boxers and working them down. Yuri flopped down on his back next to JJ and worked his underwear the rest of the way down, flinging them off the side of the bed. JJ peeled off his own briefs and let them fall to the floor. They examined each other with quick glances, relieved that they were both half hard. Yuri was in awe. It was almost annoying that JJ was basically flawless, at least physically. Couldn’t he have some embarrassing feature? Apparently not. It almost made Yuri feel self-conscious, except for the way JJ was looking at him. Yuri swam in those blue-grey eyes, and he found he enjoyed the sensation of drowning.

 

JJ was wondering many of the same things. He was taken aback by Yuri’s perfect, pale skin. He was wishing he had the same limber features and long legs. And those eyes….Yuri’s green eyes were piercing and watchful. JJ knew there was power behind them, and Yuri wasn’t afraid to use it. Yuri blushed under JJ’s gaze, and had the sudden urge to get things moving.  

 

“You’re taking your time, aren’t you?” he teased. JJ smirked and sat up, accepting the challenge.

 

“Just tell me how you want it, Princess.”

 

Yuri rolled onto his stomach and arched back onto his knees in one fluid movement, looking over his shoulder seductively at JJ.  JJ chuckled and positioned himself behind Yuri, utilizing some lube and working with his fingers until Yuri was warmed up.

 

“God, JJ, stop messing around and get inside me already,” Yuri whined, rocking his hips, anxious for more stimulation. JJ obliged, slipped on a condom, and sat up on his knees so he was level with Yuri’s hips. In the meantime, Yuri steadied himself by grabbing onto the headboard. JJ slid in slowly and carefully. Yuri was tight around him, and JJ was pushing in way too slowly for Yuri’s comfort.

 

“Dammit, JJ, move faster,” Yuri growled through gritted teeth. JJ began with hesitant thrusts before he fell into a rhythm.

 

“You’re not gonna hurt me if you go faster, you know?” Yuri panted, desperate for just a little more. JJ’s hips began to move faster, and Yuri groaned in pleasure.

 

“Wow, JJ,” he muttered breathlessly.

 

“You’re so pretty, you know that, Chaton?” JJ purred. “I could do this all the time.”

 

“Keep this up, and… _ah_ …maybe you can,” Yuri gasped.

 

“So pretty,” JJ murmured, reaching forward and running a hand through Yuri’s hair. “You’re so beautiful…and you feel amazing, Chaton.” Yuri was a little annoyed, and wished JJ would shut up, but damn, the sappy stuff must have worked, because he was at his edge and about to go over. Yuri’s whole body tensed up, and he let out a sob. The blanket on top of the bed was a sticky mess now, but Yuri didn’t have the energy to really care. The sight before JJ was hard to ignore, and admiring Yuri after his own climax was enough to push JJ over his edge. He let himself fill Yuri, and then they flopped down onto the bed in exhaustion. JJ pulled Yuri close, and Yuri didn’t bother to protest before they fell asleep.

 

Yuri awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and an empty, messy bed. His eyes widened as memories of the night before came back in flashes. Yuri managed to drag himself to the shower, and felt significantly better after cleaning up. He then made his way to the kitchen, where JJ was shirtless and making breakfast, whistling while he worked.

 

“You’re certainly a morning person, aren’t you?” Yuri greeted.

 

“Morning, Yuri!” JJ flashed him a grin. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m making us breakfast.”

 

“Not at all,” Yuri admitted.

 

“Good. I’m sure you’re hungry after last night,” JJ shot Yuri a wink. Yuri felt his cheeks go warm.

 

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Yuri asked, hoping to maybe fill in some of his blanks.

 

“A good portion of it,” JJ nodded. “I mean, you’re pretty unforgettable.”

 

“Thanks, I guess. You were pretty great too, at least in the bits I do remember.”

 

“Are you ok with what happened last night?” JJ asked, unsure of what Yuri was trying to get at.

 

“Yeah, I am,” Yuri assured. “I just wanna be sober next time.”

 

“Next time, huh? Well, it can’t be today, cause I have to go back home, but next time I’m in town?” JJ offered.

 

“For sure,” Yuri agreed. He had forgotten that JJ had to go home, and it wasn’t until JJ reminded him that Yuri realized how much he was going to miss the sap. At least they were going to have breakfast together.

 

Too soon, breakfast was done and the dishes were cleaned up. Yuri was getting more upset by the minute. He could feel his heart getting heavier and heavier, but he was trying his best to mask it. He didn’t want to get all emotional about JJ leaving. It’s not like JJ wouldn’t be back. Knowing JJ, he’d make sure to come around as often as possible, now that they were together. Were they…together? Yuri realized he didn’t actually know.

 

“JJ?” Yuri asked.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You mentioned next time….but will there be a time after that, and a time after that?”

 

“If you want that, I certainly do too,” JJ answered. Yuri simply nodded. He figured that was answer enough for now.

 

“Alright, I have to go, Chaton,” JJ announced. Yuri couldn’t help but notice JJ sounded sad about it too.

 

“You’d better keep in touch,” Yuri warned as they shared a hug. JJ chuckled, and gently lifted Yuri’s chin to plant a kiss on his lips.

 

“I will,” JJ promised.

 

Yuri watched JJ walk away and chuckled to himself. If someone had asked him a few days ago whether he thought he would end up with JJ, he probably would have laughed and walked away. Now, it seemed so natural. Yuri was suddenly aware of the phone in his pocket, and remembered a promise he had made. Yuri was sure that Otabek would love to hear everything that had happened the past few days, so they had a lot of catching up to do. Funny how just a little time can change so much.


End file.
